undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophelia Onistecua
"I'm '''NOT' heartless! I'm just pushy." - ''Ophelia Ophinia 'Ophelia' Onistecua (link to blog ) is a sometimes NSFW RP blog. The character in question is a version of Ophinia that ended up in the Underfell world, became twisted by it and ultimately found an arguably happier version. Despite being from the Underfell world, she isn't innately evil, nor does she harbour ill will to humanity or monsterkind, beyond the damage her stay had done. Her name is a reference to her origin, and mostly a 'nametag' to be able to address her or Ophinia without confusion. Contents http://undertalerp.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template# hide#Biography #Personality #In Battle #Relationships ##Character 1 #Trivia #Artwork Biography Edit Ophelia was pulled into the Underfell world by Gaster, similar to Ophinia. She often wonders if that world's Gaster wanted her as fuel for the Barrier's destruction or if it was a misunderstanding. Originally she lived on the surface, until humanity forced her down Mt. Ebott since she looked so unlike humans. Even in the Underground, people were hostile, as they assumed her human. As she took great degrees of punishment, Ophelia because to twist and contort, changing her appearance and attitude to fit the surrounding. Using other monsters are experiments, she learned magic and began to appear as a 'traveller' who happened to fall in. From here, life became easier. She still detests the underground and avoids Asgore, as Asgore knows her soul can replace the last human soul needed. With magic in her toolbox, she started to look for a way out, realizing that it's not impossible to take it from others and build up a reserve big enough to generate one of the rarest, most expensive elements: Time. She knew of theories that claimed time allowed for the construction of dimensional tears, and thus a way out. Her first experiments were busts, until she found Ophinia. From there, she's started to flirt and wiggle her way in, finding this more peaceful world to better align with her wishes. Personality Edit Ophelia is extremely loyal to those she confides trust in and emotionally open. She often protects those weaker than herself, possibly because she herself was quite often abused during the early stages of her stay in the underground. Contrary to belief, she is quite well mannered and polite in conversation, unless she's trying to antagonise people for her entertainment. Ophelia is a self-professed sadomasochist. She enjoys the emotional suffering of others. She despises physical injuries to the point of refusing to fight. However, this doesn't extend to herself. She finds being attacked energizing, claiming there's nothing more exciting than being flung across a room by the swing of a mace. Although she thrives on distress, Ophelia still has her limits. She doesn't taunt anyone that doesn't pose a threat (though juicy enough targets might compel her) and usually abandons her way if something becomes 'depressingly pathetic' or in danger of self-injury. Ophelia's eyes are a notable part of her appearance, appearing dead, tired, lifeless and glassy. According to herself, this is to make her seem less interesting as a target, more pitiable. To make matters worse, she often suffers from night terrors and nightmares, one of which inspired her current appearance. She rarely remembers her night terrors, but when she does, she's often uncharacteristically reclusive for the day. In Battle Edit Ophelia doesn't fight and considers herself a 'strict pacifist'. The only time she truly engages in combat is if she is ignored. Otherwise, she taunts and calls out her enemies, trying to get herself physically abused, if not emotionally damage her foes. This tactic works exceedingly well on Monsters, who depends on their emotional state to fight. That, and she enjoys it. Due to her usual lack of evasion, she is an expert in enduring attacks, rarely taking any real damage. Unlike her 'sister', Ophelia can use magic quite well, meaning that she has greater stamina than Ophinia. Moreover, she can actively drain it from her foes. She insists this doesn't break her pacifist nature, since she doesn't 'actively assault them'. Relationships Edit Ophinia Onistecua Ophelia often calls Ophinia her 'sister'. Specifically, her 'younger' sister, as she claims her time in Underfell accelerated her ageing. Ophelia is excessively flirty with Ophinia, as this was the first thing that got Ophinia to wince, and she capitalized on it since. Asgore Ophelia had a fight with Underfell's Asgore to earn her right to stay, and during this Asgore displayed such kindness that it forever made her... less sharp around other Asgores. Trivia Edit *Whereas Ophinia is mildly dyslexic, Ophelia is entirely unable to read any non-Shilonian language. *Ophelia insists her name is cooler, but that it's still just a name for convenience and not her 'real' name. *Ophelia is a self-taught ambidextrous, even if she's still sinistral by nature. **Similar to Ophinia, she jokes about which hand is her dominant, and since she's ambidextrous, it never ends. *Unlike Ophinia, Ophelia has a legitimate body count of 3. All three were killed to study the nature of magic by draining it from them. Ophelia claims to still have the dust, but refuses to specify. *Despite her masochistic nature, Ophelia despises unprovoked attacks and often flees at undesired combat. **She often excuses herself under the guise that 'it's not fun if their heart's not in it'. *Ophelia learnt magic because she had to, but often claims it was because 'it burns so good'. *Deep down, her heart aches whenever she hurts others. However, since she takes pain as a good thing, she misinterprets herself. *Ophelia loves puns, though she limits herself to double entendres and insults. *Sometimes adds ', right?' to the end of her sentences, even if it's not appropriate. *Though cold, Ophelia warms up remarkably fast if shown kindness and no irritability. Artwork Edit Tumblr nwldbhmRCr1r0ef97o1 1280 (1).png|Welp, wasn't my fault. Pissing myself off.png|I'd be nicer if it wasn't so easy. Turtlenecks2.png|It's so gaudy, right? tumblr_nwms04YQR81r0ef97o1_1280.png|I'm NOT heartless. Edit Category:Other Category:Original Characters